


Love of Their Life

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable John, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy John, Happy Sherlock, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Movie Night, Out of Character, Outing, Same-Sex Marriage, Smile, Surprises, Sweet Sherlock, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John are about to head out to have their first date night as an official married couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

 

John and Sherlock were in the hallway of their flat, finishing up getting ready to head out. It was only a dinner and a movie date but to Sherlock, it was so much more than that. Not to mention that Sherlock could not take his eyes off of Mr. Watson nor did he want to stop. He still could not believe that this gorgeous and amazing man was his _husband_. There was nothing about him that Sherlock hated or disliked. John was Sherlock's “perfect” man and loved him with all his heart. John looked at Sherlock.

“I just realized that this our first date night since we have gotten married.” John suddenly piped up. Hearing his voice made Sherlock feel like such a huge and happy doofus on the inside, though, he did not show it on the outside.

“It is, isn't it.” Sherlock said back.

“Yep, it is.” John told him. When John turned around to make sure he had everything and check to see if his shirt was button correctly, Sherlock reached inside of his suit pocket and took something. When John turned around, he saw that Sherlock was holding a small gift box with a read bow wrapped around it and there was a white tag with that had John's name written on it coming out from one side of the box. The surprised look on John's face made Sherlock smiled with delight.

“You did not have to get me any thing, Sherlock.” John told him.

“John, how many times are we going to go over this? I want to spoil you as much as I can. If I could give you the whole world wrapped with a bow, I would do that..for _you._ ” Sherlock told him. John chuckled.

“Thank you, Sherlock. ...I just wish I could have gotten _you_ something, too.” John explained.

“Oh, do not worry, you are already giving me something.” Sherlock told him.

“Oh? What you that be?” John asked.

“Your love.” Sherlock replied. John blushed but then smiled. He walked over to Sherlock and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Sherlock.” John said to him.

“I love you, too, John.” Sherlock said back. John looked at the box.

“Do you want me to open it now?” John asked, wanting to make sure.

“You can open it now or whenever you want. All I ask is that I want to be with you when you do open it.” Sherlock answered. John nodded.

“I'll open it now then.” John decided. He removed the bow then the top of the box. When he looked inside, he began to cry tears of joy. He looked at Sherlock, who now had a bigger smile on his face.

“Oh, Sherlock! ..It's so beautiful.” John cried happily out.

“I hope you like it.” Sherlock said. John took it out of the box and held up for both of them to see. It was a set of silver dog tags and Sherlock had one of the tags custom made for John. The custom tag had “For John Watson, the love of my life” and the other one said “#1 Husband” on it.

“I love it and I am going to put it on right now.” John said.

“Go for it, love.” Sherlock encouraged. John went inside the bedroom to make sure he put on correctly. When he came back out of the bedroom, he had a couple of button undone to show Sherlock that we was wearing the dog tags.

“You show go out like that.” Sherlock told him. John buttoned up his shirt and then went over to him and stood there.

“Nah. It's too cold at the moment for me.” John said.

“And yet, you set my loins on fire.” Sherlock said as he began to button up his suit top. John let out a chuckle as he looked down at the ground and starting walking as Sherlock was looking at him, still buttoning up.

“What?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, nothing.” John replied, giggling and still walking slowly down the hallway. Sherlock was confused but it was nothing to worry about. As he finally finished buttoning up, he quickly caught up with John. John stopped and so did Sherlock after getting in front of him so he can get to the living first so he can open the door up for John. When John got into the living room, the door was already open with Sherlock holding it.

“You first.” Sherlock said. John walked over and kissed Sherlock's cheek again. John thanked him and headed out with Sherlock following right behind him. As they stood out there, Sherlock suddenly held John's hand. Both their gold wedding bands and rings (Sherlock and John both had engagement rings when they became engaged) touched as they held on tighter. Sherlock suddenly kissed the top of John's head and then looked forward in front of him once again

“You look amazing, by the way.” Sherlock said. John blushed, feeling like sunshine and rainbows inside.

“You do, too, honey.” John said back to him. Suddenly, the inner happy doofus started to show.

“God, I love this man! I never want to be without him.” Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock did not realize that John was now looking at him and knew how to get his attention/

“Ready to head out, my adorable _Husband_?” John asked which caused Sherlock snapped out of his thought and let out a little, happy goofy chuckle.

“Yes, dear.” Sherlock answered. John looked in front of him and they started walking, hand in hand downstairs and left the building to go on their date.

 

***

As Sherlock and John sat in the back in the theater, Sherlock kept looking at John, who was watching the movie. Sherlock silently sighed.

“I can watch this man all day and never get tired or bored.” Sherlock thought. As Sherlock looked up at the screen, John suddenly leaned against and got comfy. Sherlock looked down at John.

“You were waiting to do that, weren't you?” Sherlock asked, whispering.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” John whispered back. Sherlock giggled and got comfy with one arm wrapped around John as they finished watching the movie. They even made out during the movie, like lovesick teenagers. A group of younger adults sitting in the same row as them on side were giving them weird and disgusted looks. John noticed them and gave the finger. They were offended by John's gesture but neither Sherlock or John cared. They were not going let them ruin their fun (and date). Not one bit of it. They stopped several seconds later and got comfy again, smiling. When the movie ended, John and Sherlock got up and looked at the group who was looking at them again they were holding hands.

“What? Got a problem with two people being happy and in love?” Sherlock asked. None of them answered Sherlock. John stuck out his tongue at then and then they both left the theater. As they were walking to the restaurant to go eat dinner, Sherlock was smiling the entire time and looking at John. John felt a little bad about the way he acted at the theater (not about making out with Sherlock, though).

“God, you are brilliant, John.” Sherlock suddenly piped up.

“About what?” John asked, feeling confused. They stopped and Sherlock looked at John, smiling.

Oh, everything. Never stop being you, John. I love you.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, a smile appeared on John's face and Sherlock kissed his lips for about 10 seconds.

“I love you the way you are, too, Sherlock and I do not want _you_ to change, either.” John said. Both them then continued on walking. At this point, now both of them felt like two huge dofuses on the inside.

 _Happily married and in love_.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
